The present invention relates to an articulated assembly consisting of various structural elements for creating puppets or stuffed toy dolls. Puppets, on the one hand, are made in a straightforward design type, while stuffed dolls are provided with a cross-shaped control bar and control threads, in order to hang them primarily as decorative articles. These display puppets do not have any specially formed and technically complex body articulations. Their bodies are actually identical to those of ordinary dolls, for example, of stuffed dolls which are sewn together from a pattern and then stuffed. This kind of display doll lends itself on a very limited scale to being played with. Puppets used for professional puppetry, on the other hand, are usually individually produced articles, assembled with great attention to detail and in which every individual joint is technically of considerable complexity so that in their characteristics these joints approximate as much as possible the body's own natural articulations. Consequently, separately manufactured hinges are made for the neck joint, the shoulder joints, the elbow and even wrist joints as well as for the hip joint, knee, and foot joints.
In recent years stuffed dolls have witnessed a veritable rebirth of interest in them. Such dolls are distinguished by a body surface made of tricot fabric, while predominantly natural materials are used for the whole doll. Through the introduction of deep-drawn masks, today even hobbyists with little artistic talent can make very attractive dolls. Increasingly, there is a desire to design such dolls as puppets and, in particular, to make stuffed puppets capable of being manipulated, requiring but modest assembly effort on the part of the hobbyist.